godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Godzilla Dynasty
An animated sequel to Godzilla vs Destoroyah set 18 years after the events of the Heisei era. This is a continuation/conclusion to Godzilla Junior's story arc. The movie is rated PG-13 for "Intense prolonged sequences of monster/battle violence, destruction, peril, some frightening moments and language". Premise "It has been almost 20 years since the death of Godzilla and Junior taking his father's throne. But now, the world may need him more than ever as an ancient prophecy describing the return of the wolf spirits called the Okami and the arrival of powerful, malevolent monsters called Kage Umare begin to appear as well as a young girl with wolf ears and a tail, mankind and Kaiju alike must join together while Godzilla Junior fights to redeem himself in the eyes of those who distrust him and succeed his father in ways none can imagine... not even him." Characters Hisshin Gojo: The son of Asuza Gojo and Kazuma Gojo (formerly Aoki) and the main human protagonist. Mayumi Saegusa: The teenage, near-sighted daughter of Miki Saegusa and Koji Saegusa (formerly Shindo) and a psychic just like her mother. Aya: A mysterious young girl with a wolf's tail and wolf ears who can transform into a giant wolf herself, making her an Okami. Asuza Gojo: A returning character from Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla II. The mother of Hisshin, wife of Kazuma and adoptive mother of Godzilla Junior. She since retired from the UNGCC to raise Hisshin. Kazuma Gojo: Another returning character from Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla II. Father of Hisshin, husband of Asuza and surrogate father of Godzilla Junior. He has a fascination with Pteranodons. Kenji Gojo: Azusa's father and Hisshin's maternal grandfather. Unlike his more science-driven daughter, Kenji is more spiritually driven and is the owner of a Japanese mythology museum. Mariko Aoki: Hisshin's parental grandmother and Kazuma's mother who lives with her son, grandson and daughter-in-law. She tends to embarrass her son unwillingly but can still offer sage-like advice. Miki Saegusa: A former member of Project T turned leader. She has married Koji from Godzilla vs SpaceGodzilla and is the mother of Mayumi. Koji Saegusa: The husband of Miki Saegusa and father of Mayumi. Takai Aso: The commander of G-Force. Ruzo Dobashi: The Japanese Chief Security officer. The Cosmos: The twin priestess of Mothra. Takashi Tomokane: The head of the Marutomo Company from Godzilla and Mothra: Battle for Earth. Kaiju/Mechas Godzilla Junior Anguirus Rodan (Female) Mothra Battra Kumonga Kamacuras Mosa Manda Sanda Gaira Varan King Seesar Baragon Gezora Ganimes Kamoebas Megaguirus Meganula Meganulon Ebirah Titanosaurus Gorosaurus Hokmuto Femuto Zilla Komodithrax DesGhidorah Godzilla (flashback) SpaceGodzilla (flashback) King Ghidorah (flashback) Destoroyah (flashback) Biollante (flashback) MechaGodzilla (Kiryu) M.O.G.U.E.R.A. II Hoshos Kage Umare Kagejotei Kumorikage Inukage Sarukage Kemonokage Karasukage Takakage Doragonkage Wanikage Kumokage Koburakage Kamakage Sakanakage/Gigan Kabutokage/Megalon Kageyokai Sasorikage Kujirakage Ikakage Inoishikage Trivia * This is the first time Godzilla has ever fought DesGhidorah. * Despite being largely unchanged, DesGhidorah now sports several glowing vein-like patterns depicting his volcanic nature. * Anguirus's design appears very similar what he was going to look like in the movie that would eventually become Godzilla, Mothra, King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack although he has his rolling attack from Final Wars. * Rodan's design is based on an unused design for Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla II in that she has a longer tail but has a color scheme closer to Fire Rodan. * Mosa could be a reference to the Mosasaurus from Jurassic World or the dead Mosasaur Kaiju that got replaced with Kamoebas in Godzilla: Tokyo SOS. * This marks the second time Sanda and Gaira have appeared along side Godzilla. * Manda, Titanosaurus, Kumonga, Kamacuras and Rodan have been confirmed to be female. * Kamacuras's design is reminescent to her Millenium appearance except with a Showa-styled head and color scheme. * Sasorikage, Koburakage, Sarukage, Kumorikage, Doragonkage and Takakage could be seen as stand-ins for other Godzilla monsters (Sasorikage for Sasori from the Random House novels or the Sasori monster from the early Godzilla and Mothra: Battle for Earth draft, Koburakage for King Cobra from Godzilla the Series, Sarukage for the Toho King Kong or Enjin Reijuu from the unused Return of Godzilla draft, Kumorikage for Bagorah from the Dark Horse Godzilla comics, Doragonkage for Doragon Reijuu also from the unmade Return of Godzilla draft and Hayabusakage either for Quetzalcoatl from Godzilla the Series or the Giant Archaeopteryx from the unmade Godzilla vs. Gigamoth movie). *The Hoshos are based on the Asuka Fortress from the unmade movie Godzilla vs. The Asuka Fortress. *Even though Amaterasu is mentioned to be much closer to her depiction in Japanese mythology, she is mentioned as the creator of the Okami race, implying the game Okami is canon in the Godzilla universe. *The movie's animation was produced by Studio Ghibli. *This is the animated Godzilla film connected to an already existing continuity, in this case the Heisei era. *Ibuki Industries is a reference to Goro Ibuki, the man who created Jet Jaguar in the Showa film Godzilla vs. Megalon. *In the prequel comic Godzilla: Prelude to Dynasty, Sakanakage resembles a Gigan-like toy which is ironic considering he turns into Gigan in Dynasty. Sakanakage is also a possible reference to Mizu Reijuu from the original draft for Return of Godzilla which was a fish-like form taken by the Kaiju Bagan. *Much like his father, Godzilla Junior fights against another Ghidorah incarnation. *Aya was inspired by Holo from Spice and Wolf, San from Princess Mononoke and Ame from Wolf Children. *This marks the first Toho appearance of Komodithrax, a character who originally appeared in the 90's animated Godzilla series. Zilla is also based on Zilla Junior in terms of abilities. *The movie has quite possibly the largest roster of Kaiju. *Kemonokage somewhat resembles the Cloverfield Monster. *The Kaiju holding facility is called Site Omega, an homage to the codename of the 90's animated Godzilla series incarnation of Monster Island. Category:Megafan121224 works Category:Godzilla Dynasty